Une question rhétorique
by Carbo Queen
Summary: Il y a une question qui tracasse John : pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense toujours que Sherlock et lui forment un couple ? Heureusement, son colocataire a la réponse.


**Auteur** : Carbo Queen

**Rating** : K+ (9 ans et plus)

**Spoiler** : Aucun

**Pairing** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Résumé** : Il y a une question qui tracasse John : pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense toujours que Sherlock et lui forment un couple ? Heureusement, son colocataire a la réponse.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de _Sherlock_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne toucherai pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un petit OS léger et sans prétention écrit pour l'anniversaire Clélia Kerlais et que je me décide enfin à publier... Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Clélia, j'espère que tu as passé un très bon anniversaire et je te remercie du fond du cœur d'être devenue mon amie à un moment où j'en avais tellement besoin. Tu es fantastique !  
>Avertissement : Cette histoire contient des traces de guimauve toute fluffy et une grande quantité d'humour pourri !<p>

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

**Une question rhétorique**

...

Nous ne sommes pas un couple. Je l'ai dit à la clinique aujourd'hui. Je l'ai dit à Scotland Yard avant-hier. Et je l'ai dit à Mrs Hudson lundi. Trois fois en une semaine. Ça devient franchement ridicule, non ?

Je regarde l'alcool tournoyer dans mon verre, bercé par le son de ton violon. Ça fait une demi-heure que tu joues sans t'arrêter, debout devant la fenêtre. C'est très beau. Alors sans faire de bruit, je me suis servi un verre de whisky et je me suis installé dans mon fauteuil pour t'écouter. Je sais que je devrais éviter l'alcool. Dans la famille, on ne peut pas dire que ça nous réussit. Mais j'aime la brûlure dans ma bouche quand je porte le verre à mes lèvres, j'aime la sensation de chaleur qui descend dans mon corps quand j'avale une gorgée. Exceptionnellement. Je fais attention : je sais que le jour où ça deviendra une habitude, je serai dans la merde. Enfin, je suppose que tu connais ça, toi. Tu sais ce que c'est, lutter contre une addiction. Ou y succomber. Mais pas l'alcool. Ce soir, c'est exceptionnel. J'ai déjà pris deux verres. Je ne me resservirai pas. J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, de toute façon. Mes membres me paraissent engourdis. Aucune importance : je suis content de rester assis là, sans bouger, à t'écouter jouer. Sauf que… Il y a cette petite chose qui me tracasse. Qui m'agace. Comme une petite plaie dans la bouche : elle pique mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de passer la langue dessus. Alors, quand tu baisses finalement ton archet et que tu te penches sur la partition trop compliquée pour moi en marmonnant, je regarde sans le voir le liquide ambré dans mon verre, et je dis :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pensent qu'on est un couple ?

- Hum ? » tu fais, sans même relever la tête.

Je répète, plus fort : « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que nous sommes un couple ? »

Tu hausses les épaules, l'air peu intéressé : « Je ne sais pas, John.

- Hé bien, c'est toi le foutu génie. Déduis-le. »

Tu t'en fiches. Tu ne prends jamais la peine de démentir, d'ailleurs. C'est toujours à moi de clarifier les choses. En vain. Et ce soir, tu ne prends même pas la peine de me répondre. Tu ranges délicatement ton violon dans son étui, puis tu traverses le salon pour t'effondrer dans le canapé comme si tu venais d'accomplir un effort surhumain. Quel comédien.

« Je dois penser. »

D'accord, pense donc. J'ai fini mon verre, je vais aller me coucher. Le concert est terminé pour ce soir.

« Stylo. » tu exiges en tendant la main. Tu exagères. Je devrais te dire d'aller te faire voir, mais j'allais me lever de toute façon. Je pose le verre vide et je quitte la chaleur confortable de mon fauteuil. Le bureau est recouvert d'un bazar monstrueux et je dois fouiller pour trouver un crayon. Je finis par mettre la main sur un vieux stylo publicitaire caché sous ce qui me semble être des photos de litières pour chat - utilisées. Je te le lance et tu l'attrapes au vol, sans même regarder. Frimeur.

« Cahier. » exiges-tu encore. Je soupire. Je devrais t'apprendre la politesse, te demander _la formule magique_. Je sais que c'est peine perdue. Tu ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être poli – trop ennuyeux, apparemment.

« Quel cahier ? je demande.

- N'importe lequel. »

J'ouvre le tiroir cette fois, je déplace ta collection de papillons épinglés, mes anciens chéquiers, et je finis par trouver un petit carnet vierge. Je passe devant le canapé, lâche le carnet sur ta poitrine et quitte la pièce dans la foulée.

Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

« Bonne nuit, John. »

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Tu souris en brandissant un petit calepin couleur crème. Tu as l'air tellement excité, on croirait que tu vas te mettre à danser au milieu du salon. Tu pourrais, tu l'as déjà fait. Les gens pensent que tu es froid et distant, mais ils ne t'ont jamais vu sauter de joie comme un enfant – bon, généralement à l'annonce d'un meurtre, il faut bien l'admettre.

« John, j'ai la réponse à ta question ! »

Je souris aussi devant ton enthousiasme, un peu perdu. Tu as ma réponse. Ma réponse à quoi ?

« Tu pourrais me rappeler la question, s'il te plait ?

- John, essaie de suivre. Ta question : pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que nous sommes un couple. »

Oh. Cette question là. Putain, c'était il y a des semaines, Sherlock. Tu reprends la conversation comme ça, comme si nous venions juste d'en parler. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas suivre.

« C'était plutôt une question rhétorique, j'explique.

- Ah. » Tu fronces les sourcils, la bouche pincée. Tu refermes ton petit calepin. Je remarque qu'il déborde de post-its couverts d'annotations. Ça fait des semaines que je te vois prendre des notes là-dedans. « Donc tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse. »

Tu as l'air tellement déçu. Comment pourrais-je te refuser ça ? « Si, bien sûr. Vas-y. »

Tu reprends immédiatement du poil de la bête, rouvres ton calepin et fais les cent pas dans la pièce tout en le consultant. J'ai un instant peur que tu trébuches sur le seau plein de terre qui se trouve sur ton chemin – qu'est-ce que ça fait au milieu du salon, d'ailleurs ? – mais tu lèves la jambe pour passer par-dessus sans même quitter tes notes des yeux.

« Commençons par Scotland Yard, tu dis. Sally Donovan – c'est évident. Elle pense que nous sommes un couple parce qu'elle me trouve tellement horrible qu'elle ne voit pas pourquoi tu accepterais de me supporter si mon mauvais caractère n'était pas compensé par des parties de jambe en l'air.

- Elle n'a pas tort. » Je rougis. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. « Pas pour les parties de jambe en l'air. Tu _as_ un caractère affreux.

- Mais tu me supportes quand même, rétorque Sherlock en haussant les épaules. Et elle pense que je suis _très_ bon au lit. » Je rougis encore plus, si c'est possible. Si tu t'en aperçois, tu ne fais pas de réflexion. « Lestrade maintenant. J'ai eu plus de mal à trouver, il a fallu que je subtilise son téléphone portable. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire les poches de Greg, hein ?

« Il pense que nous sommes un couple parce que tu lui as envoyé un SMS spécifiant que tu avais un rencard avec moi.

- Quoi ? Non ! » Je m'en souviendrais quand même, si j'avais envoyé un tel message.

« J'ai la copie… » Tu feuillètes ton calepin. « Là. Le 20 mars à 18h16. En réponse à son invitation à boire une pinte. Je cite : Désolé mon pote… » Tu prononce les mots comme si tant de familiarité t'insultait personnellement. « …mais j'ai rencard avec Sherlock ce soir. Une prochaine fois.

- Mais c'était pendant l'affaire du pompier asthmatique ! Tu m'avais donné rendez-vous chez le suspect pour fouiller sa maison en douce ! »

Je t'arrache le carnet des mains. Là, au milieu de la page, tu as recopié le message – à l'envers, va savoir pourquoi.

« Et regarde, j'ai mis un smiley ! » J'agite frénétiquement le carnet sous ton nez.

« Ne t'énerve pas, John. »

Ouais. Tu as raison. J'ai peut-être perdu mon calme. Sur-réagi. Pour pas grand-chose, je dois l'avouer. J'inspire un bon coup et je reprends plus calmement.

« C'était une blague. J'ai mis un smiley. »

Tu me jettes un regard un peu condescendant. « Tiret, deux points. Ça n'est pas un smiley, John. Juste de la ponctuation superflue. »

Je grogne. « Je n'ai jamais su utiliser les smileys. Jamais compris le rapport avec un visage.

- Je sais. Mais pour ta défense, c'est le cas d'une majorité des plus de 37 ans. Dont Lestrade. » Merci, Sherlock. Je sais que je ne suis plus tout jeune. Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Tu consultes à nouveau ton calepin, tournes quelques pages.

« Anderson. Il pense que nous sommes un couple parce que… En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison. Il pense que je suis gay, il pense que tu es gay, et comme nous vivons ensemble il lui est impensable que nous ne soyons pas un couple. »

J'avale de travers et je dois tousser une ou deux fois avant de pouvoir parler.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense que je suis gay ? je m'écrie.

- Difficile à déterminer. Dans l'imaginaire populaire, les homosexuels sont férus de mode. Il est hautement probable qu'il me considère homosexuel parce que je suis bien habillé. Dans ton cas… » Tu agites vaguement la main en direction de ma tenue. « …je ne vois vraiment pas. » Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir, Sherlock. « Je me suis demandé si c'était lié à tes pull-overs. Mais seul 7% des sondés estiment que les pullovers dévoilent une préférence pour les personnes du même sexe.

- 7% ? D'accord. Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai créé un sondage Google.

- Tu as… quoi ?

- J'ai crée un sondage Google. Tu devrais peut-être consulter un ORL, John. Ton audition a l'air en baisse, ces derniers temps. »

Je balaie la remarque d'un geste de la main. « Mon audition va très bien. Sherlock, tu as crée un sondage sur internet pour savoir si les gens me croient gay à cause de mes pullovers ?

- Evidemment. Tu n'as pas besoin de paraphraser tout ce que je te dis, John. Et le résultat s'est révélé négatif.

- Normal. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un rapport entre mes pulls – qui sont très virils, soit dit en passant – et… tout ça.

- En revanche, reprends-tu d'un ton docte, il y a une corrélation certaine avec ta carrière de soldat.

- Pardon ? »

Tu me considères un instant d'un air inquiet. « Vraiment, John, j'insiste. Une visite chez l'ORL me paraît indispensable.

- Les gens pensent que je suis gay parce que j'ai été militaire ? » Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

« Bien sûr. 19% contre. 13% ne se prononcent pas. Et 68% de réponses positives. Tu sais : 'In the Navy', etcetera…

- C'est pour les marins ! » Je sens que mon visage me brûle. J'ai probablement viré cramoisi.

« Marin, soldat… Il y a vraiment une différence ? » Devant mon regard courroucé, tu te dépêches de passer à autre chose. « Mrs Hudson. Pour être honnête, Mrs Hudson a toujours cru que nous étions un couple. L'inverse ne lui a jamais effleuré l'esprit, en partie parce qu'elle veut y croire pour tenir la concurrence face aux locataires de Mrs Turner. » Je grimace. J'ai entendu que le couple de Mrs Turner était en train de considérer une adoption. Vu l'esprit de compétition de Mrs Hudson, c'est mauvais pour nous. « Mais si je peux me permettre une hypothèse, je pense que son sentiment a été conforté par le fait qu'elle sache que nous couchons ensemble. »

Je manque de m'étouffer. Tu t'interromps et me considère avec l'air soucieux de celui qui se demande s'il ne va pas devoir pratiquer la manœuvre de Heimlich dans les quelques secondes à venir. Ça va, Sherlock. Mes voies respiratoires sont intactes. C'est juste que…

« Nous ne couchons _pas_ ensemble, je parviens à articuler.

- J'ai déjà couché dans ton lit. »

C'est vrai. Tu fais ça parfois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être quand tu te sens seul, ou quand tu as cru que tu allais me perdre, ou pour d'autres raisons connues de toi seul. Tu grimpes dans ma chambre pendant la nuit et tu te glisses dans mon lit. Ça devrait probablement me gêner. M'horrifier, même. Je devrais te mettre dehors à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière. Mais en réalité, ça ne me dérange pas. Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je trouve même ça plaisant. Parce que ça me montre que malgré la froideur que tu affiches parfois, malgré ton refus d'admettre que tu tiens aux autres, malgré toutes les remarques blessantes que tu me lances, je compte pour toi. Alors, quand tu entrouvres la porte et que tu soulèves les draps, au lieu de te chasser je me pousse pour te faire un peu de place. Tu me murmures « Dors, John. » et c'est ce que je fais. Et le matin, parfois, nous bavardons un peu, moi adossé contre la tête de lit, et toi allongé de tout ton long, la couverture ramenée autour de ton corps comme un nid douillet. Ça n'a rien de bizarre. En tout cas pas tant qu'on n'y pense pas trop. Je sais que Mrs Hudson est montée à l'appartement parfois, pendant nos conversations. Pour ranger, faire un brin de ménage et toutes ces choses qui sont le travail d'une gouvernante et non d'une logeuse. Elle a pu nous entendre, bien sûr.

Mais nous ne couchons pas _ensemble_. Tu dois le savoir, non ? La différence entre « coucher dans le même lit » et « coucher » tout court. Tout un monde, un fossé que nous n'avons jamais franchi. C'est aussi différent que dire « Je t'aime bien » ou juste « je t'aime ». Pareil. Hum, mauvais exemple. Je ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de choses. Dangereux.

Je laisse tomber.

« D'accord. De toute façon Mrs Hudson est trop têtue pour changer d'avis. Mais il reste bien des gens qui ne pensent pas que nous soyons un couple. Ta famille, par exemple. »

Tu te racles la gorge. Oh, non.

« En fait, mes parents pensent que nous sommes un couple.

- Pourquoi ? » je demande, suspicieux.

Tu t'agites, mal à l'aise. Tu réponds en évitant mon regard. « Il est possible que ce soit lié au fait… que je le leur ai dit. »

Je reste un instant sans voix, à te regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. « Tu as dit à tes parents que nous étions un couple ?

- En résumé… oui. » Tu te grattes la tête, gêné.

« Sherlock. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Ils étaient tellement heureux, John. Tellement heureux de me voir enfin avec quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais juste… » Tu bafouilles presque, maintenant. C'est très inhabituel, toi qui es toujours si sûr de toi.

Je comprends tes parents. Tu as été seul pendant si longtemps. Alors que tu es incapable de t'occuper de toi correctement. Ça doit les rassurer, de savoir que quelqu'un est là pour veiller sur toi.

J'interromps tes marmonnements angoissés : « Sherlock. Sherlock, regarde-moi. » Tu te tais, tu lèves vers moi des yeux indécis. « C'est pas grave.

- Ce n'est pas… pas bien ? » Je souris doucement. Tu as souvent du mal à distinguer le bien du mal. Je suis fier d'être celui vers qui tu te tournes dans ces cas là. Même si je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour jouer les moralisateurs. J'ai tué des gens, après tout. Des qui méritaient de mourir, et d'autres qui probablement ne le méritaient pas.

« C'est pas terrible, j'admets. Mais ça partait d'une bonne intention. Et Mycroft ? Tu lui as dit la même chose ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu rétorques, rasséréné. Mycroft n'aurait jamais cru un mensonge pareil. Mon frère a hélas le gros défaut de percer à jour la plupart des secrets.

- Bon. Au moins un qui ne croit pas que nous sommes un couple.

- Il croit que nous sommes un couple. »

Je soupire. J'aurais dû m'en douter. « Pourquoi ? »

Tu réponds très vite, comme si les mots te brûlaient la langue. « Parce que tu es gaucher.

- Quoi ? » Je t'interromps avant que tu ne repartes dans tes histoires d'ORL. « Non, j'ai entendu, Sherlock. Mais je ne comprends pas. En quoi le fait que je sois gaucher ferait de nous un couple ?

- Hé bien… » Tu as l'air embarrassé, comme si tu étais sur le point de me révéler un grand secret. « Quand je te passe un stylo, je te le donne toujours dans la main gauche. »

Je te considère un instant sans rien dire, interloqué. « Sherlock, tu ne me passes _jamais_ de stylo.

- Bien sûr que si ! » Tu fais ta moue indignée, exactement la même que quand je te traite de drama queen. « Je te passe _parfois_ un stylo. Au moins une fois, en tout cas. Et devant Mycroft, malheureusement. »

Je soupire, comme souvent quand Mycroft est évoqué dans une conversation. « Et alors ? Est-ce que chez les frères Holmes passer le stylo dans la bonne main est signe d'un romantisme éperdu ? »

Tu rougis, ce qui est extrêmement rare. C'est plutôt mignon. « Un peu. Je passe toujours les stylos dans la mauvaise main. » Devant mon levé de sourcil interrogateur, tu précises : « Aucune raison à ça. Juste pour emmerder le monde. Sauf avec toi. » Je suppose que je devrais me sentir flatté. Je le suis, en quelque sorte. Chez certains c'est des fleurs et des chocolats, d'autres des week-ends à Venise. Moi, je suis assuré de toujours recevoir le stylo dans la main avec laquelle j'écris. Veinard.

Tu te racles la gorge, embarrassé, et tournes trois pages de ton carnet. Je devine que tu as hâte de changer de sujet.

« Puisqu'on parle de mes ennemis jurés… » Il n'y a que toi pour avoir des ennemis jurés, Sherlock. Les gens normaux ne sont pas comme ça. « …j'en arrive à Moriarty. » Je grimace. Le nom me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. « Moriarty ne connaît pas la nuance dans les sentiments. Il aime et il hait, et il pense que je suis comme lui. Il m'aime et il te hait. Je ne te hais pas donc je t'aime.» Je hausse les épaules, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de m'attarder sur l'opinion de ce malade. « Pour être franc, il a tendance à confondre les deux. Je suis comme lui et opposé. Il m'aime et il me hait. Donc même si je te haïssais, il penserait probablement quand même que nous sommes un couple. » Logique. Du moins du point de vu de ce bâtard cinglé. « Quant à son bras droit, Sébastien Moran, il pense que nous sommes un couple car il sait que tu as tué un homme pour moi le lendemain-même de notre rencontre, que tu as depuis risqué plusieurs fois ta vie pour la mienne. Et vice-versa. » D'accord, je peux voir en quoi ça prête à confusion.

« Qu'en est-il de mes amis ? je demande. Mike Stamford ?

- Oh, je suis content que tu poses la question. Mike nous a aperçus lorsque nous dinions chez Angelo, à travers la vitrine du restaurant. » Angelo et ses foutus chandelles. Heureusement que la qualité de ses lasagnes compense son romantisme exacerbé. « Il pense donc que nous sommes un couple. Sa femme aussi.

- Sarah ?

- Sarah pense que nous sommes un couple en grande partie parce que tu passes tout ton temps libre – et une partie de ton temps de travail – avec moi, mais aussi parce qu'elle nous a croisé le jour où tu m'as emmené au cinéma, il y a deux semaines. Elle n'a pas osé venir te saluer de peur d'interrompre notre rendez-vous.

- Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, je proteste. J'avais déjà acheté les tickets, ça aurait été bête de perdre deux places. Et c'est _toi_ qui avais fait fuir la fille avec qui je devais sortir.

- Mais tu as quand même choisi de passer ta soirée avec moi. » Bien sûr, avec qui d'autre voudrais-tu que je l'ai passée ? Je souris malgré moi en repensant à cette sortie. Toi dans ton siège à strapontin, incapable de tenir en place. Tu avais commenté le film pas très discrètement pendant toute la première heure. La dernière demi-heure, tu l'avais passée à démonter ton siège. Je ne crois pas que les voisins nous aient beaucoup appréciés.

« On avait bien rigolé, je commente avec nostalgie.

- Le film était affreusement mauvais, tu ripostes mollement.

- Non, Sherlock. Pas si mauvais que ça. »

Tes traits s'adoucissent, ta bouche se plisse. « J'admets que cette soirée avait été étonnement… tolérable. » Je ris. Tu n'avoueras jamais t'être amusé en faisant quelque chose d'aussi banal que d'aller au cinéma, pas vrai ?

Tu retournes à ton calepin.

« Il nous reste… Molly Hooper. Un cas intéressant. Elle pense que nous sommes un couple car nous échangeons nos vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

- Eh bien, il y a eu la fois où j'ai dû porter ton affreux pullover toute une après-midi…

- Tu étais tombé dans la Tamise. Ton manteau était trempé. Et mon affreux pullover, comme tu dis, t'a probablement épargné une pneumonie. » Même si tu avais l'air plutôt ridicule dans ce pull trop petit pour toi. Comme un ado qui aurait grandi trop vite. Je crois que j'ai gardé une photo sur mon mobile. Sherlock Holmes mal habillé. Une première.

« …et la fois où tu m'as emprunté mon manteau pour aller à la morgue. »

Ah oui, je me souviens de cette fois-là.

« Sherlock, je dis en m'efforçant de ne pas céder à la colère, tu avais découpé _tous_ mes pulls. En _tout_ petits morceaux.

- C'était pour la science, John.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'allais pas prendre froid à cause d'une de tes lubies ridicules. Ça ne fait pas de nous un couple.

- Va dire ça à Molly. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, deux personnes qui empruntent les vêtements l'une de l'autre ne sont pas forcément un couple. Tu portes bien les vêtements d'Harry. »

Autant pour ma réputation d'homme viril, qui en a pris un sacré coup ce soir.

« Ne dis pas ça en public, tu veux ? Et de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Il y a dans ton placard deux paires de chaussettes ayant appartenu à Harry. D'ailleurs, 78% des sondés estiment qu'emprunter les vêtements de sa sœur est signe d'homosexualité.

- Sherlock, les chaussettes sont _unisexes_. » Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de me justifier d'avoir piqué les chaussettes de ma sœur. Elle ne les mettait jamais, d'abord. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon placard ? « Et ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si Harry a de grands pieds.

- Aucun problème, John, tu me dis d'un ton apaisant. J'emprunte bien tes caleçons. » Oui, tu empruntes bien mes caleçons. Tu… quoi ?

« Tu. Empruntes. Mes. Caleçons. » J'articule pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

« Evidemment. » Ca n'a pas l'air de te gêner le moins du monde. « Quand je n'en ai plus. Tu as toujours des vêtements propres d'avance, je ne sais pas comme tu fais.

- Je fais des lessives, Sherlock. Voilà comment je fais ! Alors que toi tu attends que je craque et que je m'occupe de ton linge !

- Exactement, tu t'occupes de mon linge. Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que Bill Murray pense que nous sommes un couple. Tu l'as croisé au lavomatic, tu t'en rappelles ? »

Oui, je m'en rappelle. On avait discuté, rattrapé un peu le temps perdu. C'était sympa. Avec le recul, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû plier tes chemises aussi ostensiblement devant lui.

Je désigne le carnet beige : « Tu as fait ça pour tous les gens qu'on connaît ?

- La plupart, oui. » tu réponds d'un air suffisant. Tu as l'air terriblement fier de toi, comme un gosse qui attend d'être félicité après avoir rendu un devoir qu'il sait être particulièrement bon. « Mais c'était la partie facile. Pourquoi est-ce que _tout le monde_ pense que nous sommes un couple, John. 'Tout le monde', là était la difficulté de la démonstration. Jusqu'ici, j'ai évoqué des gens qui nous sont proches, qui connaissent nos vies. Mais pourquoi de parfaits inconnus penseraient-ils que nous sommes un couple ? » Oui, pourquoi ? C'est vrai que les gens font ça. Nous les rencontrons pour la première fois, nous ne les connaissons ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et ils supposent immédiatement que toi et moi sommes ensemble. « Des gens qui ne savent pas que nous vivons ensemble, que nous dînons aux chandelles ensemble, que nous allons au cinéma et poursuivons les criminels ensemble, que nous dormons ensemble, que nous échangeons nos vêtements, que nous nous sauvons mutuellement la vie…

- …et que nous nous occupons mutuellement du linge sale de l'autre ? » je plaisante, cynique. C'est un peu méchant mais ta liste crée en moi un léger sentiment de panique. Pas étonnant que les gens pensent que nous sommes ensemble.

Tu balais l'objection d'un geste de la main : « Tout n'est pas nécessairement réciproque dans un couple. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai mené une campagne expérimentale afin d'étudier les signes d'attirance sexuelle que nous présentons en présence de l'autre. Je me suis basé sur deux indicateurs évidents : la dilatation des pupilles et le rythme cardiaque. L'expérience consistait à mesurer ces deux grandeurs en présence et en absence l'un de l'autre. »

Oui, je me rappelle de ça. C'était il y a trois semaines. J'étais debout dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le thé. Tu m'as dit de ne pas bouger et tu as approché une règle de mes yeux pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ton visages était si proche du miens que je pouvais sentir ton souffle sur ma joue. Quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu mesurais mes yeux, tu m'as répondu que c'était pour une expérience et tu as ouvert ton carnet pour prendre des notes furieusement. Pourquoi pas, ce genre de bizarreries arrive tous les jours à Baker Street. Je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions.

« Evidemment, le protocole a été plus difficile à appliquer dans ton cas. As-tu déjà entendu parler de biais observationnel, John ?

- Bien sûr, c'est important en recherche médicale, pour la sélection des sujets. C'est quand le fait d'observer un effet modifie le résultat de l'expérience.

- Tout à fait, tu réponds comme si j'étais en élève studieux. Donc je devais mesurer le diamètre de tes pupilles en ma présence et en mon absence. Mais comment faire la mesure si je n'étais pas là ? Je me suis retrouvé confronté à un véritable paradoxe, et j'admets que la première méthode sélectionnée pour le solutionner n'était peut-être pas la plus prudente. »

Tu caresses d'un geste absent les dernières traces de l'hématome qui couvre ta pommette depuis une semaine. Alors c'était ça. Dimanche dernier, je lisais tranquillement sur le canapé quand tu m'as littéralement sauté sur les genoux et attrapé le visage. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me suis demandé si tu comptais m'embrasser ou m'étrangler. Dans le doute, mon corps a pris le relais et mon entraînement militaire est entré en action. Désolé, Sherlock. Je ne voulais pas te frapper. Mais tu aurais dû te douter qu'assaillir un ancien militaire paranoïaque et souffrant d'un résidu de syndrome post-traumatique n'était pas très malin.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu reprends, j'ai trouvé une solution moins… douloureuse. Pour estimer le diamètre de tes pupilles en mon absence, je réalisai ma mesure à ton réveil, avant que tu ais eu le temps de prendre conscience de ma présence. »

Oh. C'est pour ça que j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en me réveillant une ou deux fois avec ton corps penché au-dessus du lit et ton visage à deux centimètres du mien. « C'est pour une expérience » tu m'as dit à chaque fois. Une excuse que je ne remets plus en question depuis longtemps.

« Les résultats sont sans appel : dans ton cas comme dans le mien, ces signaux vitaux s'élèvent en présence l'un de l'autre. Bien qu'affreusement idiots et absolument pas observateurs, les gens le remarquent inconsciemment. »

Dans mon cas comme le tien ? Alors ça veut dire… Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour digérer toutes ces informations. Je me prends la tête dans les mains, défait.

« Alors tout le monde pense que nous sommes un couple ? je me lamente d'une voix faible.

- Non, tu réponds froidement. Il y a une personne qui pense que nous ne sommes pas un couple. »

Ta voix est grave, profonde. Je relève les yeux et je me rends compte que tu es tout près de moi. Trop près. Est-ce que tu as bougé ? Non, nous avons toujours été à cette distance-là. Je me suis tellement habitué à ce que tu violes mon espace personnel que je ne m'en aperçois même plus. C'est seulement maintenant que ça me frappe, cette proximité. Nous sommes si proches que si je levais la tête je pourrais… Je devrais reculer. Mais dans le fond, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je veux savoir la suite.

« Qui ça ? je demande, la gorge soudain sèche, et ma voix se brise sur la dernière syllabe.

- Toi, John Watson. » Tu te rapproches encore, jusqu'à ce que ton visage emplisse la totalité de mon champ de vision. « Et j'ai bien l'intention de te convaincre du contraire. »

Je ne vois plus que tes yeux, qui étincellent de toutes les nuances de bleu, de vert ou de gris possibles et imaginables. Tu penches ton visage vers moi, et tes lèvres s'emparent des miennes. Le baiser est à ton image : à la fois dur et tendre, à la fois mortellement sérieux et complètement déjanté. Dangereux. Brillant. Et tandis que j'enroule mes bras autour de corps pour t'attirer encore plus près de moi, il y a bien une chose que je dois reconnaître : tu m'as convaincu, Sherlock.


End file.
